The care of children with HIV infection and their families often involves complex nursing tasks. As of yet there has been no in-depth exploration of the nurse's in this situation. The purpose of this research is to identify and describe the experience, both positive and negative, of nurses who care for children with HIV infection. This subject has been identified as a National Center for Nursing Research priority (Larson, 1990). The sample for this qualitative research will consist of 10 nurses who regularly care for children with HIV infection. Informed consent will be obtained from all participants. If the experience of the nurses caring for children with HIV infection can be identified, we may be able in the future to implement the most effective support for these nurses and explore models of nursing practice with optimal outcomes for both nurses and patients. To date nine interviews have been conducted (four at the University of Florida, MPA number M1266). Although in the original protocol ten subjects were projected to be interviewed, it seems that there are enough data after nine interviews. Initial and mid-level data analyses have been conducted. Only the theoretical coding (analysis) remains to be completed. The theoretical coding along with conclusions should be completed by the end of fiscal year 1996.